Beside you with lives
by KitKatGirlio
Summary: Lyra was a normal girl living in the USA. But when two men she knew didn't exist show up at her door. Her life gets turned way around.  Xx gonna be rated m in case of later chapters. xX
1. Coming back

Hello peoples! StarArrow here! I decided to write a time traveling Skyrim fic. It's gonna b boss and if you want me to use any of you're charcters let me know I'll do some awesome things wit em :3 anywho disclaimer so I don't have to through the rest of the book. I DON'T OWN SKYRIM OR THE ELDERSCOLLS

Lyra went about her daily chores as any other day. Takeing the swiffer duster and running it along the smooth surfaces of the tables and dressers in her mother and fathers room. She turned the music up on her mp3 radio and hummed to the beat of "If we ever meet again" She giggled as she felt her beloved three ragdoll and bengal cats purr and rub against her legs. She bent down to pet the two italian greyhound size cats. They purred and one of the bengal's lept up onto her shoulders. She chuckled and set it down on the bed. The other two lept up beside it and meowed in a high pitched tone.

"Now now Lilac" She adressed the dirty white ragdoll with a zebra stripped collar and a pink heart shaped tag. "You know I have to finish my chores before mamma and pappa get home. You too, Emerald, Topaz." She adressed the male and female bengals. The male had a black collar with spikes on either side and a red circle shaped tag. And the famale had a sea blue collar. And a bone shaped black tag. The three cats bowed they're heads in understanding and jhopped across the large king sized bed to layed by the large fluffy pillow. Lyra smiled at her three babys. They were so adorable. She pluged her ear buds back in and began finishing the dusting in her parents room.

Lyra tugged one of her earbudds out just in time to hear the door bell ring. "Lb! Would you get that?" She hollered through the large house. She heard her younger brother hurry to get the door and opened it. "Uh. Puck? You better come look at this" Lyra groaned and shut off her radio walking into the living room. She walked through the rather small computer room they had. That was only seperated from the mane tile hall way by a piller. She nodded to her little brother who went back to playing his games on the laptop. And opened the door a bit wider. What she saw made her jaw hit the floor. Lyra was a huge fan of the Skyrim game. She was level 36 and enjoyed running around finding random quests to do and stuff. Her favorite characters were Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of windhelm and leader of the rebellion. And Galmar Stone-Fist. His officer. Now here were the two dressed in the traditional armor of they're era. Standing in front of her. She blinked several times and closed her mouth. She stared at them like they had both grown another head.

"You two do know that halloween was yesterday right?" She asked incrediously. The one that looked like Galmar scowled and Ulfric just laughed. "May we come in?" He asked in that thick accent that sent shivers down Lyra's spine. She nodded and held the door open. The two bear skin clad men walked in and the first thing she noticed about Ulfric was that he was broad and tall. She even bet fifty bucks he had a six pack under his jerkin. She shook her head and walked into the living room gestureing for them to sit. "My parents will be home soon. I was just finishing the dusting up. Can I get you anything?" She asked politely. Ulfric shook his head and Galmar just grunted in responce and Lyra just took that as a no. She shrugged and went about dusting off the living room. She shuddered from the cold breeze going through the house. She was in her favorite blue and white lined basketball short shorts. And her clingy black colorguard shirt. It showed off her curves in all the right places and from all the competitions she went to. The guys had really admired her legs and biceps. Lyra shook her black waist length mane of hair free as she tugged out the lazy pony tail she had put it up in. She heard Ulfric grunt in surprise as Topaz lept up onto his lap and meowed cutely. She looked over her shoulder as ulfric laughed and petted the little leopard/cheetah looking cat. However when Lilac hopped into Galmar's lap he shoved her off and sat back with a grunt. Lyra narrowed her eyes and marched over to the warrior. She popped him on the nose with a flick on her finger and he held his nose narrowing his eyes at her. She hissed, which sounded extreamly cat like, and said "You don't show my kittens off like that. You understand?" She heard ulfric trying to hold in a laugh and Galmar growled "I don't take oders from a pipsqueak!" Lyra smirked inwardly and feigned being taken aback. She turned around and headed behind the couch. When she heard him mumble to Ulfric. "This can't be her." She launched onto his head gripping his eyes tightly. "Take. It. Back!" She yelled in his ear useing her body weight to spin him around she let go of his eyes for a moment to grab his arms and pin them above his head before resuming her grip on his eyes. she smirked. This was a move she had perfected on her friends. Only this time she had leverage. Galmar had a short sword at his hip. She grabbed the shiny object and lept off pointing the dangorus object at the warriors neck. Galmar felt it prick at his exposed neck and hraised his hands up. He grit his teeth when he heard the young girls borther yell from the other room. "That's what you get for pissing my Pucky off!" He smirked at the nick name and watched Lyra grit her teeth but keeping her cat like gaze on his. Lyra kept her defensive stance as she heard ulfric bust out luaghing and started clapping. "I do believe we found her Galmar" He said standing up. Lyra lowered the blade and handed it back to the warrior as she wondered off back into her parents room to finish the dusting. Topaz, Lilac, and Emerald. And the two warriors behind her. "What is ti you two need?" she asked as she began dusting off her mothers dessers gestureing to the bed for them to sit. They did and the three cats lept up and sat next to Ulfric. Lilac hissed at Galmar and turned her back on him. Ulfric chuckled and answered. "We came looking for The Dragonborn. After the defeat of Alduin in our world she disappeared. We found a way to come to this world through an elder scroll and we had heard she was here." Lyra's head shot around her shoulder at that and blinked her deep sea blue eyes. "I play the game Skyrim. But I don't know what you're talking about." Ulfric stood up and walked over to her. He towered over her smaller more agile figure and her eyes widened at the depth of his own blue eyes. She was imeadeantly drawn into those pools of sea blue. She blinked and the moment was gone she stared defiantly at the Jarl.

"Young one-" "My name is Lyra" "-right right. are the Dragonborn from my world. You must come with us to restore order to our world. Alduin is returnign dispite his defeat! The empire is advanceing and becomeing stronger! The stormcloak's need you! I. Need you.." He whispered the last part. And Lyra blushed. She glanced over and saw that Galmar had left. Vagilly she heard him and her younger brother talking about fighting things on his game. Lyra blushed harder and closed her eyes instinctivilly when Ulfric lowered his head and rested his forehead against hers. His breath fanned out across her face. It felt warm and inviting. Suddenly he pulled his face away and said. "Come with us back to Skyrim" Lyra opened her eyes and bit her lower lip. "I have to pack a couple of things. Can my kittens come along?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes. "They won't leave my side" The cats on the bed seemed to have understood what they're master was saying and sat on the edge crouching down with big pleading eyes. Ulfri bit his lower lip and nodded finally. "Alright. But you have to take care of them" He knew he would regret this eventually. She clapped and jumped up and down with glee. She darted out of the room calling. "Topaz! Emerald! Lilac! We're going on a trip! lets go!" The three cats bounded out of the room after they're mother like figure and ran into her room just as she shut the door to get ready. Ulfric walked back into the main room and looked over at Galmar who was stareing wide eyed at what the younger boy was doing. He walked over to Ulfric and muttered

"I had no idea kids in this world could do so much damage!" Ulfric laughed at that and smiled.

Lyra darted around her room packing her blue saint francis duffle bag. She threw a few outfits into it including her favorite white shrit and short shorts for sleeping. She threw a few cat friendly coats in her bag for the harsh wheather conditions in skyrim and zipped up the blue bag. She hoisted it over her shoulder and scribbled a note for her parents. She put it on her bed and grabbed her stuffed zebra. Topaz lept up and layed down on the duffle bag under arm. And Emerald layed himself across her shoulders. Lilac walked by her side prefering to walk. And they exited the room. Lyra poked her head around the corner not haveing changed her clothes. She walked into the main room and cleared her throat. Ulfric and Galmar looked over and Galmar smirked seeing the muscle ripple under her toned skin. He didn't know where she had got them but they would serve her well. Ulfric smiled and nodded to Galmar. "Bye Lb! I'll be back... I don't know when..." She trailed off and her little brother came to hug her goodbye. Lyra kissed him on the head and smiled. "Take care of the fmaily for me. Give mum and dad hell in my place" The little boy laughed at that as Galmar opend the portal to they're world. Lyra waved goodbye as she lept through with Ulfric by her side and Galmar in front of her. She suddenly felt her body begin to change. Her cats were clinging onto her duffle bag for dear life and suddenly Lyra looked herself over her eyes widening. She was part kaghhjit and part Wood elf. He toned slim figure curved in all the right places. Her cats recignized her scent and clung to her. She gritted her teeth at the feel of her cats gripping her with they're claws. As what looked like a nebula of blue purple and pink magic swirled around the trio. When they landed. She fell hard and fast. She landed flat on her butt and groaned in pain. She snapped her eyes closed and felt her cats leap off her huddleing around her in what would have been a defesive position. If they had been bigger. Lyra got up and rubbed her sore butt cheeks. The first thigns she noticed was that she had grown. By alot. She must have been the age of twenty to twenty five years old. She knew she was about five years younger then Ulfric who was thirty. So she assumed she was twenty five. She sighed with releaf when she felt her sleek black locks flutter against her exposed middle. She felt someone grab her arm and jerk her roughly to the side crushing her body against a warm and broad chest. She was just about to yell an insult at the bastard whens he felt a calloused had go around her mouth. Her eyes went wide when she heard the voices of Impierals running around. She blinked recignizeing the feel of the person behind her. Her breathing became labored and her cheeks heated in a blush. Ulfric, himself was having a hard time controling his emotions as the women he had loved for so long was crushed against his chest. He had missed the feel of her soft skin against his hands and her soft supple lips against his tongue. He remebered the night the two had traveled outside of they're new base of Whiterun, when he had captured the large city. To make they're nightly walks in the area more comfortable in tempeture. It was the last night he saw her beautiful form in the moonlight. She had left his world. Ripped from his arms taken back to her place in her world. He had gone insane wishing that she had truly belonged with him. He had searched and searched for her in her realm. In her time. When he found her. She wasn't at all like he had remembered her. She looked to be about the age of fifteen. She had glasses and she was most off all. Innocent. She had that innocent air of a child around her. One that hadn't been tainted by the years of battle, heartache, striff, death, and hurt. At first when she recignized him his heart had filled with hope. Maybe she remebered him. But when he heard her say that she played the game. His heart dropped. He would win her back however. He promised himself that. He now stood against a loarge bouldar hiding from the Impieral's. Galmar must have actually made it back to Whiterun. While he and Lyra had been cut out from the main stream of magic. And got sent near Riften. Ulfric felt at peace with his Dovahkiin against his chest. Feeling her sides rise and fall in time with her rapid breathing. Her remembered that night so well. Before he lost her.

_"Ulfric?" The snow leopard eared and tailed wood elf asked the broad warrior sitting next to her. As they sat on the edge of the river that ran close to Whiterun. She loved the wheather at Whiterun because it was always either fall, spring, or summer. Never the harsh winters the ravaged most of Skyrim's plains. StarArrow smiled as she looked up at the moon. She dipped her claw toe nailed feet into the summer warmed water of the river and sighed hapilly. "hmm?" Ulfric murmered his responce sitting back on his palms face tilted up towards the moon. "Have you ever thought of takeing a trip to a beach? I hear the sunsets on the beachs in Cyrodil are beautiful" Ulfric looked at her in surprise. "I never thought of it. But it sounds like a wonderful idea" He said in his thick accented tone. StarArrow shifted so that she was laying on her stomach. Her clawed fingers drew shapes in the dirt as the other hand held her chin. Her black locks pooled on the ground around her as she kicked her legs back and forth above her. Ulfric looked at his comrade. She was a diamond among the rough. He blinked and looked at what she was drawing. He smiled at the wonderful drawing of nothing at all. Her claws carved swirls and lines and everything she could thing of. She smiled up at him beaming. In that moment her white clad figure glowed lightly with the moonlight. Ulfric gently cupped her cheek with his calloused hand. StarArrow smiled and leaned into the touch. Her own delicate smaller hand comeing up to place itself on his. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. StarArrow's deep blue eyes fluttered shut and she kissed him back. Soon Ulfric felt that just his lips against hers wasn't enough. He wanted her panting when he finished kissing her. Her gently licked her lips with his tongue begging for entrance and she gladly opened her mouth for him. Ulfric moved so that he was on top of her his weight resting in his elbows. StarArrow wraped her arms around his neck and let her tongue dance with his. Ulfric smiled into the kiss and reluctantly pulled away. He smiled at her plump kissed lips, her cheeks lit with a light blush. And she was panting heavily. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Ulfric nuzzled her neck with a smile."Oh my beloved StarArrow" Her murmered licking the shell of her ear. StarArrow shuttered and moved her small hands to his broad chest. Feeling under his night shirt to his strong abdomen. She grazed her fingers over his nipples and heard him groan. StarArrow smiled faintly and kissed his neck. "We best be getting back my Jarl" Ulfric grunted in reply shifting his weight to roll off her. StarArrow sat up and stretched. Ulfric got up and straightened his shirt watching her comb her glossy black locks out. Trying to make herself look presentable. Her tail swayed back and forth as she got up and walked back to the castle with him. Suddenly Ulfric wished he could turn back the sands of time._

Ulfric heard the teps of the Impieral's retreating back towards the general direction of Solitude. What they were doing out near Riften he had no idea. Riften belonged to him. He had captured it back after the defeat of Alduin. The thing that surprised him though was the fact that everyone in Riften seemed to accept they're fate of being under the control of The Stormcloak's. Ulfric snapped back into reality when the girl crushed to his chest was letting out grunts of anger. He let the hand over her mouth drop reluctantly after he was sure that the Impieral's had left. And released her. Lyra stepped away from him and collapsed on the ground takeing in deep breaths. She glared at The Stormcloak leader. "You didn't seem to notice when you covered my notrills!" Ulfric widened his eyes. Lyra snorted he had gotten that far away look in his eyes and his hand shifted a little. Lyra was still trying to regain her breathing when memories came crashing back. As if someone had taken a large letter and shoved it into her brained trying to get her to remember things she shouldn't. Lyra held her head as the voices came in, in whispers. Her mind began filling itself with memories that only haunted her in her dreams in her world. Things she had done. The weight of being The Dovahkin felt as if an elephant was sitting on her chest. Lyra crouched down grunting in pain as the painful memories of loseing comrades to the bloody swords of those she killed soon after. Lyra felt Ulfric wrap his arms around her shakeing body and pull her to his warm chest. Lyra releshed the warmth that it offered and whimpered when the memories of fighting dragons sourounded her. Each time she killed one she felt as if she had killed her own brother or sister. She was apart of the dov. Her eyes widened when her minds eyes saw Oodahviing. Roaring in pain as she fought side by flank with him against a hoard of dragons. She had almsot lost the gentle giant that day. And it had scared her to death. Lyra screeched as the memorie of Alduin slaming his jars to clos to her side and tearing some of the flesh away. She could feel the pain of all the wounds of her battles filling her being. And just as soon as the memories came they were gone. It was like the bullet of a gun. They left her. She didn't even remember what she had been shown. Only that she remembered what happened until that point. She remembered the language of the dov perfectly. She also remembered the seering pain that shot through her body at that moment. Lyra went limp panting in Ulfric's arms. Ulfric had leaned against a boular as The Dovahkin went through an expierence he did not know of. He didn't know what was happening to her only that it caused her pain. So he held her close trying to will away the things that were causeing her to scream in terror and pain. He relaxed when he felt her go limp in his arms panting. She hadn't passed out. That was a good sign. Merely all the strength had left her body.

"What was that?" She asked incrediously. Ulfric shook his head in responce. Lyra nodded still panting. "Just. Give me... A moment. To catch my breath" She breathed out between pants. Ulfric nodded and at her request leaned her agile form against the bouldar. Watching her carefully. When Lyra regained her breath she stood up and looked around her eyes recignizeing the area. "We're by Riften. I thought we were supposed to be near Whiterun?" She asked. Ulfric stood up and nodded. "Galmar's magic must have malfunctioned. We will stay in Riften for the night. Get a couple of horses and head back towards Whiterun in the morning" Lyra nodded and started makeing her way down the path twoards Riften. Ulfric followed behind always looking around for a potential attack. 'You never know' he thought to himself


	2. Start the count down

Lyra blinked walking into Riften. She giggled with excitment and darted around the corner heading straight for the Temple of Mara. Ulfric rolled his eyes. And watched her cats follow her with surprising speed.

Lyra stood in awe in the temple. IT was exactly like it was in the game. Only it looked cleaner, and prettyer. After looking around admireing the decor her eyes landed on the staue of Mara. Lyra knelt down and murmered a little prayer of thanks to the godess and felt her body warmed. Like being held in a mothers loving arms. Lyra smiled to herself and got up turning around. Nearly running into a monk who just appeared. Lyra let out a squeak of surprise and the monks eyes widened. He imeadently pulled her into a big bear hug and said. "By the gods girl! It's good to see you! How have you been doing?" Lyra stared at the man like he had grown a second head. "Uhhh. Do I know you?" She asked. The monk frowned. "Where did you go?" He asked curiously. "You said that you would be leaveing our world soon to go back to you're own. But you didn't say why." Lyra's eyes widened. "My world? I don't know who you are. I don't remember anything from this world! All I know si Ulfric and Galmar came to get me saying the Impieral's were back and kicking. Alduin is comeing back to life somehow. And that the world needed The Dovahkiin again" The monk smiled in a knowing way. "It appears that the gods fate for you is one not many have taken" Lyra tilted her head to the side. "Huh?" The gestured for the front doors indicating that they should take a walk. Lyra nodded and walked with the monk outside into the city of Riften. "My name is Marmel. I am the monk for The Temple of Mara. And we used to be very good friends. It would appear that the time line traveling and memory loss that you have encountered in you're life is extreamly rare but it has happened before." Lyra looked at Marmel with curiousity.

"So is that what the pain was when I came to this world?" Marmel nodded. "Yes. That was you're memories of this world returning to you for a short time. Because you had so many and they came all at once. They bounced back. They were to great a number to flow into you're mind all at once. So they will slowly trickle into you're memory as you go through you're time in this world." Lyra nodded. "But that doesn't explain why I'm time traveling." Marmel nodded again and stopped by Temple. "We will travel to Markarth tomorrow. I do not have the scrolls here for what you want to know. If we make the journey to Markarth. In the Temple of Dibella. They have an underground area were they keep the scrolls of all the events through history. From the begining of times. To the defeat of Alduin. I'd wagar a few septims that they have something on Time Traveling" Lyra nodded and thanked the monk before heading towards The Bee and Barb.

Ulfric was laughing with a few fellow Stormcloak when he heard Lyra walk in he looked up and blinked in surprise at the far away look in her eyes. Lyra blinked and shook her head sitting across from him. She placed her hand in her chin after she had set her elbow on the table. Ulfric raised an eyebrow and she said. "I talked with Marmel. It appears my case is extremelly rare. But it has happened." She shrugged. "He wants to go to Markarth tomorrow to look through the scrolls in the Temple of Dibella" Ulfric was shakeing his head the moment she said Markarth. "No. We have to get to Whiterun. The Imperial's are already forming and Tullius's son is they're general." Lyra growling bareing her fangs. "And I'm telling you without the knowledge of what's going on with my case I won't be much help. You can go to Whiterun if you want. But I'm going to Markarth with Marmel" Ulfric let out a growl and grunted in agreement. Lyra grinned "I knew you'd come. Now where's my room. I'd like to take a bath" Ulfric gestured to a door up the stairs and Lyra nodded. She got up and asked the bar tender for some help getting a bath. He called his wife over and the two women set about getting a bath prepared. Ulfric couldn't helpl the chuckle that escaped his throat. Boy was she gonna be mad when she found out they had to share a room.

Lyra sunk to her chin into the warm bath that the land lady had helped her prepare. Her mind raced with different thoughts. What would she do now? What was her family doing? Would her mother and father hate her when she came back? Why was Ulfric acting the way he was toward her? Why did she have to be chosen for this? She was still innocent. She could still talk with animals. She just wished it wasn't this way. That this was all a dream. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment at the feel of the heated water waveing over her shapely legs. Lyra opened her eyes and smiled as Topaz dipped a paw into the water. All of her cats didn't mind the water. They accepted baths and sometimes had played with her and her siblings in the family pool. She watched the bengal slip into the water sennding little ripples through the porclean tub. Lyra smiled and sat up her black locks clinging to the sides of her face. she raised up her knees and watched her beloved kit balance on them with grace. It was true that the cats she had were no longer kittens they were full grown. But Lyra always viewed them as her baby's. Lyra nuzzled Emerald and Lilac in turn as they stepped onto her shoulders and meowed. After a little while of laying in the tub. the water began to grow cold. Lyra got out and shivered. Riften certainly lived up to it's reputation of cold winters. she hurriedly grabbed a towel and dryed herself off. She towel dried her hair as best as she could and walked over to her Duffle. She pulled out her favorite thick white short shorts. and her plain white thick t-shirt. She was brushing out her hair when she heard something she never thought possible in this time. She dropped her brush and darted over to her duffle. She pulled out her phone her eyes widening. Her mom had texted her! She quickly looked a the message and smiled sadly.

_Lyra? Where are you? Come home right now! Robert says two men dressed up like Ulfric and Galmar from Skyrim came and said they needed you in they're world? Tell me that's not true!_

Lyra quickly replied.

_Mum? Yes it's true. I know it's hard to believe and all but it's true_.

Lyra waited a couple of minutes laying on the king sized bed. She wondered why Ulfric got her probably the biggest room in the inn. Lyra blinked and looked at the message

_Lyra honey. Why did you go?_

Lyra frowned

_Because Ulfric said they needed me. And who am I to say no? Kiss the pupies for me. Lilac Topaz and Emerald came with me. I love you!_

The reply came quicker then Lyra thought it would

_I love you too Lyra. You come home as soon as you can. Have lots of fun adeventures. Take care of Ralof, Ulfric, And Galmar_

Lyra smiled sadly as a tear made it's way down her cheek. She glanced at the door as Ulfric walked in. He sat down on the other side of her bed and blinked at the light sorce in her hand weirdly. Lyra quickly replied.

_I will. Call or text me whenever you want! Bye._

Lyra flipped her phone closed and clutched the little panda charm that said 'Lyra' her parents had given to her on her fifteenth birthday. Ulfric blinked at her. He knew what the thing was in her hand. He had spent almost two years in her time. Her phone was pink and had multipull stickers and charms on it. It was a classic Razor. Rather hardy phones. Lyra clutched it to her chest as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away in anger. She had been taught not to cry. Ulfric looked at her in surprise. "Who was that?" He asked curiously. Lyra blinked at him. "That was my mum" She replied blankly. Ulfric understood. Lyra was not attatched to her mother very much. But she did miss her when she felt like she was alone and noone would help her. She sighed. And got up. "So. Where you're room?" Lyra raised an eyebrow when she saw Ulfric blush. She narrowed her eyes and scowled. "You only got us one room didn't you?" Ulfric shrugged. "The inn was full" Lyra growled and snatched up her earbudds. She plugged them into her phone and flopped down on her side of the bed. Her damp locks spreading out around her. She cranked up the volume as Lenka everything at once came on. She sent a glare over at Ulfric.

"I sleep with a dagger. Keep to you're side" She rolled over and snapped her eyes closed. Humming to the music.

Ulfric smiled at the girl. Still naive. He shrugged and went to go change. He stopped as he heard her humming. Her voice flowing like honey through his ears. He gritted his teeth. Remembering the nights she would sing him to sleep when he was sick.

_"Ulfric you really should get some sleep. You're sick!" StarArrow told him. Ulfric grunted in they're bed. He had married her not long after Alduin had been defeated. He felt awful. He felt as weak as a piece of parchment fluttering through the wind. StarArrow smiled at her husbands sickly form. He had caught the flu when they had gone out on a hunt. She crawled into bed with him and set his head on her lap. Gently combing her fingers through his thick brown hair. StarArrow began singing a song that she had heard when she was a child. "Black star. Black star... Forever you will be... A shining star. A shining star. Be whatever you can be." Ulfric smiled. Feeling himself calm at the sound of her voice singing and the feel of her fingers running through his hair. Gently working out the knots so it wouldn't hurt him. "A rock star. A rock star... You will always be... Black star. Black Star. Black star..." She finished the little melody just as he fell asleep. She gently layed his head back on they're pillows and kissed his forehead. She got up and went to go take care of the castle duties_.

Ulfric listened as she hummed the very same song. His heart filled longing. _'At least she's here.'_ he thought. As he went to change.

Lyra blinked her deep blue eyes open and sat up begining to shake she gripped her head as memories came back to her. _'Black star... You really should... Ulfric!... You're sick!... What? What's wrong? Are you okay?...'_ They whispered in a rush in her head. She closed her eyes and let out a groan of pain as the memory of a girl just like her sang to Ulfric as he was sick. She groaned again and tried to get up to make it to her duffle but ended up colapseing on the floor clutching her knees to her chest and holding them to her. She heard Ulfric rush in and felt a pang of resentment towards him. although she didn't know why. She shuttered and groaned in pain as ulfric picked her up and held her to his chest. While Lilac,Topaz, and Emerald circled the two meowing in concern. Lyra gripped her head with wide eyes. That can't be her. She thought to herself as the pain subsided and the voices dispersed. She went limp against Ulfric and he tightened his grip on her. "What's wrong?" Lyra blinked up at him. "I... You knew me before this didn't you?" She asked. Ulfric's eyes widened and he nodded solemly. Lyra got up and smiled wistfully. "I see.." She murmered and headed back down the stairs towards the main room. Ulfric blinked and decided to get something to eat. He walked down the stairs to see her sitting at a stool near the counter talking with the bar tender. She began talking with him and Ulfric went to drink with his fellow Stormcloak's who welcomed him with cheers and ale. Lyra blinked and began humming to herself. Apperentlly the bartender heard her and he walked over.

"Miss? The Stormcloaks could use some entertainment. And we have a stage" He gestured to the slightly raised floor near the center of the room. Lyra blushed and said "Give me an ale and sure" the bartender smirked and handed her a cup of argonian ale. Lyra downed it in one gulp and payed the man. "I am so gonna regret this in the morning" She said to herself and marched towards the stage. Ulfric looked up and blinked as Lyra crossed with a determined look. He smirked seeing her head for the stage. No doubt she would sing some song they new nothing of but thought was wonderful. Lyra stood on the stage. Kindle in hand and thought for a moment before pulling up youtube. _'great interenet acess here'_ she thought as she pulled up Avril Lavigne underground. As the music started playing she tapped her foot to the beat and started singing when she knew Avril would have.

_Trippin out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground_

_I fell down_

_Yeah I fell down_

The StormCloak's and the patron's here were gathered around the stage listening to her sing the verses in turn.

_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_

_Upside down and I can't stop it now_

_Can't stop me now, oh oh_

Ulfric looked up at the girl who sang as if she was actually going through what the lyrics suggested

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

Lyra started wondering if this was all a dream. If it wasn't real. If she was going mad.

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet, again_

_Is this real?_

She asked looking Ulfric in the eye

_Is this pretend?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

She smirked and continued the song

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around_

_Don't you try to stop me_

_I, and I won't cry_

As she finished the song the hole room erupted in applause and cat calls. Lyra blushed and smiled. "StarArrow!" A familiar voice called out. Lyra's ears pricked up at the sound. And broad Stormcloak walked forward with blonde hair that had a braid on the left side. "It's been a while" Ralof said. Lyra let out a little cheer of glee and jumped on him in a hug. Ralof stumbled back a bit before wrapping his arms aroun the girls waist. Oh how he missed her. Before she married Ulfric the two had been close friends. He knew what had happened to her and how it worked. He just hoped that they would have another shot this time. Lyra giggled as Ralof let go of her and she stood up. "Hey... Ralof! God I'm awful with names" Ralof chuckled. "Don't worry I know what happened to you girl" He tousled her black silky locks. They felt like cool water running through his fingers. Lyra backed out of his hands. "Well at least someone does." She laughed and began talking with the Stormcloak. After a while she got tired however and bid everyone good night. Lyra walked up to her room and curled up in her and Ulfric's bed. She relished the warmth of the bear skins against her cool skin. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep. She felt Ulfric get in bed and could have sworn she felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest. Where she felt warm and protected


End file.
